<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Her by roseltheteacup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217019">With Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup'>roseltheteacup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rosel's bunkbedlovers fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads | NSR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, i haven't finished the game yet lmao, mayday and zuke make out, more soft bunkbedlovers babeyy!!, of course i had to make it very soft tho, probably, that's it that's literally the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another late evening, and as per usual, Zuke is sat reading- or rather- sleeping under a book. It hides his face from view, but gentle snoring can be heard. Mayday, who was previously watching the busted up TV screen, leans in to try peek at him. She wakes him up. </p><p>He wishes he didn't have to keep leaving the kiss for air, but then remembers why leaning in again for more is so addicting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mayday/Zuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rosel's bunkbedlovers fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's another late evening, and as per usual, Zuke is sat reading- or rather- sleeping under a book. It hides his face from view, but gentle snoring can be heard. Mayday, who was previously watching the busted up TV screen, leans in to try peek at him. She wakes him up. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha readin'?", she sits cross-legged beside him on the sofa. Zuke takes a moment to remove the book and rub his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothing just a....book... nerd...of stuff- <em>sigh.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>He puts it down and Mayday snickers, finishing his sentence for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like something I probably wouldn't get then...?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I guess." </p><p> </p><p>He's not quite sure how to respond to her quiet lamenting. He sits back into the sofa and places his hands behind his head and looks forward. She takes her chance. </p><p> </p><p>"Something on your mind?" </p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence follows. The man furrows his brows and attempts to articulate his thoughts, but it all comes out as a mess anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"...Yeah..... Did you... really mean it? All that stuff you said about 1010? I mean, I know you meant it in some capacity but, really, <em>really-?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"You're jealous... aren't you?" </p><p> </p><p>Jade flushes Zuke's face and he squirms around slightly and his arms fall to his sides. He doesn't want to admit it...but yes. He's awfully jealous. And that's frightfully obvious, even if he doesn't let his emotions out much. It's all thanks to the colour staining his face. You'd think having blue blood would make him even more relaxed- but no.</p><p> </p><p>He can only sigh and lower his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...do I really need a jacuzzi party and dancing and lazer beams to woo you?"</p><p> </p><p>He hears a sweet chuckle from his right and sees the genuine grin of a girl he's been crushing on for so many years. And now she's here. He's <em>her's</em>, but it doesn't stop him from letting out emotions he's repressed for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>pfffbt-</em> no, Zuke. Okay, well a jacuzzi would be pretty frickin' sweet but it wouldn't be just for my sake, we could share it!"</p><p> </p><p>A smile slips onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"As long as it's not sewer water."</p><p> </p><p>She laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ew dude! ...but yeah I agree. Ellie wouldn't mind though, I bet."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Zuke gets an idea. He reclines back into the sofa cushions.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... May, those boys may have a jacuzzi...”</p><p> </p><p>He turns to her face, leaning in. Lips forming a smirk and eyelids lower than usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...But I don’t need water to get you heated."</p><p> </p><p>He swears her face lights up slightly with a bright amber before she starts grinning again.</p><p> </p><p>"Heated- as in, not angry... <em>probably should've specified that.</em>" He adds on. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that, you dork."</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles between words as she plants a kiss on his nose. And it's in times just like these he wishes for a little more. She pulls away, and he finds himself extending out his right hand to caress her cheek and play with one of her braids. It flops against her side adorably as he lets go. The look he gives her is so tender, something he'd only usually reserve for looking on at her from a distance, enthralled by her talking about her favourite Kul Fyra album or her strumming at her guitar with passion.</p><p>He's so happy to be with her, but it still feels a little embarrassing to ask for more than just a peck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he leans in.</p><p>Green meets orange as they exchange warmth, and eventually their lips part ways. She's surprisingly quiet, she must also feel the tender air surrounding them. More amber creeps onto her face as she watches red eyes dart about into a corner, then to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Zuke? ... Look at me."</p><p> </p><p>She catches his attention, and soon enough those low eyelids are back in her direction. The slight sombre plastering his face is soon washed away as she presses their lips together once more. She leans into it further, hand holding the man's chin. His eyes widen as hers remain closed. But he soon closes his eyes. And pushes back against her hot breaths.</p><p>Her hand leaves his chin as they separate, she's left with hot breaths on her hand as she pulls it away. The average person probably wouldn't be able to tell between Zuke's regular face and his turned-on lowered eyelids, and that was kind of amusing for whatever reason. 'Doesn't he always just look tired?' she'd think every so often.</p><p>She makes her way into his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck with a smirk. His skin is cold upon contact like usual but her warm hands remedy such a sensation. Their chests rise and fall rhythmically as they connect again. She can indulge further now. She investigates his taste. His lips are bitter, but it's not unpleasant. It's a tingling sensation that only stirs her on. Before she knows it she has a hand through his hair. She knows she shouldn't, with how much the man worries about his appearance, but the temptation is too much.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't care. He can only mumble sweet nothings into her soft, sweet lips as she tugs at his hair. He's content in craving more from her lips as he holds her waist. He wishes he didn't have to keep leaving the kiss for air, but then remembers why leaning in again for more is so addicting.</p><p> </p><p>And it's why May's greed causes them to topple over.</p><p>They look on at each-other for a few seconds before she chuckles while on top of him. Even if his back hurts a little from the impact. Even if his hair is now messed up. He laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Because he's with her. And she means so much to him. </p><p> </p><p>Warm kisses are planted onto his green skin again, one after another. It tickles. He feels at peace. There's no place he'd rather be than with her.</p><p> </p><p>With his Red Light. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo! wowie rosel writes another bunkbedlovers fic because i can't get enough of these two. and it's teeth-rottingly sweet, too. just the way i like it.<br/>hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>